A computer program may utilize user input in the form of written characters such as letters, numbers, or other symbols to provide searching functionality. In certain instances, particular characters may be assigned functional meanings by the computer program in order to assist the program in performing its function. For example, a computer search engine may designate particular characters as operators (e.g., wild cards or space holders) which may be employed by a user in conjunction with partially or fully formed search terms to define the parameters of a search. Oftentimes, the results of such a search are largely defined by the functional meaning of the characters employed.